


Button

by Boba_Milk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Trauma, Children, Comfort, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Nausea, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Child Abuse, Reading Aloud, Separation Anxiety, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Social Anxiety, Sorcerers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trauma, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: “An uneasy feeling settled in his gut, the human’s gaze remained unblinking. It shifted uncomfortably, clearly uncertain of if it should come closer-if it was safe to come closer. The room was sickenly quiet, the only sound Beelzebub’s breathing more than audible in his ears. Had…Had a child summoned him?”Beelzebub gets summoned to the human world early in the morning, only to find himself face to face with a human child desperate for someone to save them.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of stuff planned out for this fic and have grown extremely attached to the character I made for it so as long I don’t loose motivation I should be able to keep this going for quite a while-Updates may be slow tho cuz I get distracted way too easily for my own good but I’ll try not to take too long between chapters aksjjjs

Beelzebub sighed contently, stepping out of the bathroom as he roughly dried his fluffy red hair with a towel. He stretched and tossed the hand towel onto his bed. He blinked childishly, running his hand through his hair in awe at the way the ginger hair fluffed up softly. 

He leaned back til the sound of his back popping filled the room, doing the same with his arms, wrists and fingers. He sighed peacefully with each pop or crackle that echoed from his bones, rolling the back of his neck in a similar manner. The demon’s eyebrows furrowed up a bit as his stomach growled, huffing loudly. Breakfast wouldn't be for a while.

He grabbed the orange shirt he normally wore under his uniform, pulling it over his head with a yawn. Beelzebub rubbed his eyes tiredly before glancing at the time on his D.D.D. It was earlier than he thought it was…

He walked over to Belphegor’s bed, debating between waking his brother or going to the kitchen to scavenge for food on his own as he ran his fingers through the twin’s hair. The younger brother seemed to enjoy the touch, leaning into Beelzebub’s hand in his sleep. The red head smiled softly, before blinking in surprise as his fingers slowly seemed to vanish out of thin air.

He stumbled back a bit, watching his arm slowly become more and more transparent, vanishing completely with a golden glow. Though, before he could properly respond to the situation, his entire body disappeared with a blinding light.

* * *

Beelzebub’s eyes snapped open, stumbling as he struggled to keep his balance-covering his face with his forearm as he blinked sight back into his vision. His toes grasped at the floor by instinct, feeling the chalk under his feet. The ginger moved his arm away from his face, glancing down at the floor.

He was standing on a messily drawn summoning circle, scribbled out onto the wooden floor with several different colors of chalk-as if they had run out multiple times. The demon pouted a bit in confusion, looking around the space. The room was small, nearly completely empty aside from the random toys scattered around the place.

At first it felt as if he was alone, the room void of any life-until The Avatar of Gluttony’s eyes locked on a small mattress on the floor in the corner of the room. He blinked in surprise as large, dull blue eyes stared up at him-hesitance shining in the gaze. A human child was sitting on the poor excuse of a bed, messy dark brown hair falling over its face.

An uneasy feeling settled in his gut, the human’s gaze remained unblinking. It shifted uncomfortably, clearly uncertain of if it should come closer-if it was  _ safe  _ to come closer. The room was sickenly quiet, the only sound Beelzebub’s breathing more than audible in his ears. Had…

_ Had a child summoned him _ ?

He couldn’t see anyone else and didn’t hear anyone in the building, but it was hard to believe that such a small human would have the power to do so. Where were it’s parents? After a long moment of silent staring, the human shifted and slowly begun to stand up.

Its actions were hesitant and that sapphire gaze never left the demon. The movement seemed too specific-too thoughtful-as if it was prepared to dart off the moment the red head made any sudden movements.

Both the human and demon’s eyes snapped open, body stiffening as the quiet was interrupted by the distant sound of a door opening from somewhere in the house. The hesitance in the child’s stare was replaced with fear and Beelzebub could  _ feel  _ the pure panic radiating from it.

Without warning, the child sprung up and ran over to him-ramming into him and wrapping its arms around his middle with panicked breaths as footsteps got increasingly closer to the room the two were standing in. It looked up at the demon with a terrified gaze, tears building up in its eyes as it screamed with a raw tone-as if speaking was foreign to it,”Go!”

He blinked in surprise, confusion and a strange flood of adrenaline rushing through him,”What-?”

It buried its face in his stomach, faint screaming from outside growing louder and louder,”Go! Go and take me with you!  _ Take me with you _ !  _ PLEASE _ !”

Beelzebub’s thoughts ran wild, grabbing the child and picking it up without thinking. He held the small, frail form close as the circle under his feet began glowing brightly. The red head’s eyes closed tightly, the trembling human’s face burying in his shoulder as the room's door slammed open and he disappeared in a flash of bright light.

* * *

The Avatar of Gluttony stumbled backwards, collapsing onto his back against his bed as his breathing remained at a much faster pace than normal. The child was still curled up in his arms, trembling and sobbing against his chest. It took him a moment for his vision to straighten and the blurs of light to go away.

He stared up at his ceiling silently before sitting up awkwardly. His body ached-like when he pushed himself too hard during a workout-and having a child clinging to him didn’t help. Belphegor’s bed was empty and the only sound in the room was the small human’s pained sobbing.

Beelzebub pouted a bit, running shaky fingers through matted dark brown hair. He wasn’t sure why but he felt a strange need to protect the human child. Small, frail arms wrapped around him tightly. He took notice of it’s outfit-an oversized, dirty black t-shirt with ripped edges and dull red shorts. It’s skin was a sickly pale shade, dotted with black and blue.

_ Maybe it was the adrenaline _ …

He wrapped his arms around the child’s scarily thin form, holding it closer,

_ Maybe it was how small the human was _ . _ How fragile _ …

The demon ran a comforting hand in circles against it’s back. 

_ Or maybe it was how it clung to him _ ,  _ desperate for safety and comfort _ … 

It didn’t matter to him, not right now. The red haired demon rested his chin on the human’s head, wrapping himself around the sobbing child. Beelzebub’s voice came out in a deep, calming hum,”It’s ok. I’m here…I’ll protect you.”

He couldn't help the warm smile that formed as he felt it nod against him, trembling calming as it cried into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beelzebub pouted, hesitating softly,”Belphie?”
> 
> “Hm…?”
> 
> “Are you…Are you mad at me?””

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you’ve all been enjoying this so far! Everyone’s comments mean the world to me and it helped me stay motivated to finish this chapter quicker than I normally would be able to-! I hope you guy’s like this chapter as well and I’ll try to get the next one out soon!

The human shifted, face half hidden by the pillow with the rest covered by its fluffy mess of brown hair. Its cheeks were covered in tears and it still trembled weakly, but the child had ended up calming down and crying itself to sleep. It looked so peaceful, curled up on Beelzebub’s bed. The size of the mattress alone dwarfed the human in comparison.

The ginger let out a soft hum, gently pulling the blanket up and over it’s frail form. He smiled warmly as the child instantly nuzzled into the pillow and pulled the blanket up over its head contently. The demon sighed and stretched back until his back popped, standing up.

His eyes widened a bit as his stomach let out a loud, beast-like growl. Beelzebub pouted a bit, whining as his hand rested over his stomach. Right…he had skipped breakfast trying to calm down the human.

No…it had to have been even longer-though he wasn’t sure exactly how long. Everyone else was probably in class, which means the house would be empty. He glanced over at the human, who was still soundly asleep in his bed, before turning to quietly leave the room. He wouldn't be gone long.

“Ah, there you are.”

Beelzebub’s eyes widened, stepping back against the now closed door in surprise,”…! Belphie…!”

The younger brother yawned, rubbing his eye sleepily,”Hey…Where were you this morning? It isn’t like you to miss breakfast.”

The elder twin blinked awkwardly, avoiding eye contact guiltily. Belphegor blinked and frowned slightly in concern,”You ok…?”

Beelzebub hesitated before nodding, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off as the 7th born shifted, tilting his head to try and look over the 6th born’s shoulder,”Is there…a reason you’re blocking our door?”

“…!”

* * *

Belphegor sat on the foot of Beelzebub’s bed, staring at the sleeping child. The room was painfully quiet, the red head uncomfortably shifting his feet against the floor. He glanced from the ground to his twin nervously. He couldn’t read the expression on the youngest’s face and it made his mind wander.

Was Belphegor upset with him? He pouted subconsciously, holding his hands against his chest awkwardly, before blinking and opening his mouth to speak as the 7th born glanced over at him-only for the Avatar of Sloth to stretch and yawn, speaking over him softly,”Where’d you even find it?”

The Avatar of Gluttony swallowed down his anxiety,”It summoned me.”

The younger demon blinked in surprise before sighing tiredly and nodding silently.

Beelzebub pouted, hesitating softly,”Belphie?”

“Hm…?”

“Are you…Are you mad at me?”

Instead of answering, Belphegor yawned and moved to sit closer to the sleeping child. He stared silently at the way the human shifted under the warmly colored blanket, pale face softly visible underneath a mess of greasy, matted hair. He could see the tear stains against its cheeks and the bruises and cuts that sprinkled against the small child’s soft skin. The youngest of the demon brothers sighed, reaching down to gently run his hand through it’s mess of dark brown hair. 

Sapphire eyes slowly fluttered open with an annoyed look, the child groaning and hiding its face in Beelzebub’s pillow. He laughed softly before turning to look up at the ginger with a soft smile,”Of course not. Why would I be?”

Beelzebub blinked before smiling happily, nearly beaming with a nod,”I’m glad.”

Belphegor moved to stand up, holding his pillow against his chest with a tired smile as he rubbed his eye,”I’ll make an excuse for where you were so the others don’t bother yo-“

He was cut off by the animalistic roar of Beelzebub’s stomach, followed by a soft apology from the demon in question. He laughed softly and pressed his pillow against his face,”And I’ll be sure to get the three of us something to eat on my way back.”

The elder twin smiled warmly, hand over his stomach,”Thank you.”

The younger nodded with an amused huff, turning to leave. He put his hand on the doorknob before stopping and looking over his shoulder,”We probably shouldn't tell Lucifer…at least not yet,” He smiled warmly,”I don’t want you or the human to get in trouble.”

Beelzebub nodded sharply,”Right.”

The redhead noticed the human’s head poke up as the door closed, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. The child slowly sat up and rubbed its eyes sleepily, yawning softly. He reached out to gently ruffle the child’s hair, causing the human to pout meekly before looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

It looked over towards the door hesitantly, the demon following its gaze before blinking and looking back towards the child,”That was Belphie. He’s my younger brother. Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you.”

The human stared at the doorway silently before nodding. It then turned and looked up at the demon expectantly. It took him a moment to understand what it wanted, but he nodded as he spoke,”I’m Beel.”

The child hesitated before nodding and smiling slightly. It stretched and yawned again before looking up at Beelzebub, tilting its head as it smiled softly, laughing quietly as it spoke in a raw, shaky and barely audible tone,”Thank you…”

* * *

Beelzebub looked up from his own food as the child sat at his bed, blue eyes staring hesitantly at it’s plate. Belphegor laughed softly, causing it to look up at him and tilt its head. The younger demon hummed in amusement,”Devildom food looks pretty different than in the human world, hm?”

It nodded, glaring at the food intensely before blinking and looking over at the Avatar of Sloth again in confusion,”…Devildom…?” Its voice was quiet and hesitant, as if it was forcing itself to speak.

Belphegor hummed in thought before taking a bite of his own food,”Where you are now. It’s where we live.”

“…Like…A City?”

The shorter demon yawned and nodded, rubbing his eyes,”Yeah, kind of.”

The human nodded, turning back to stare down it’s food hesitantly. Beelzebub blinked, speaking through a mouthful of food,”If you don’t want it I’ll take it.”

The 7th born sighed, shaking his head,”At least let it try it first, Beel.”

The 6th born blinked before nodding, continuing to devour his own food. The child watched hesitantly before taking a bite of the meal it had been given. It blinked, eyes widening in surprise with an odd, unreadable expression.

“If you don't-“

It shook its head quickly, starting to quickly scarf down the plate. The Avatar of Gluttony blinked in surprise slightly as the human seemed to think it needed to hurry to eat, eventually starting a coughing fit from the speed and causing the younger demon to laugh. The older twin hesitated before smiling, chuckling a bit as well as the child caught its breath with a flushed, embarrassed face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “After a moment, Beelzebub finished his third sandwich and pulled out a small box from his hoodie pocket. He smiled warmly as they tilted their head, letting the cards slide out into his hands,”Do you want to play a game?”
> 
> The child nodded, humming softly as a light seemed to glow in their bright blue eyes,”mhmm…!”
> 
> The demon set up the game, smiling warmly as the child spoke softly-this time without hesitation,”How do you play…?””

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally just supposed to be wholesome but then the angst took over so instead it’s mostly hurt/comfort-I’m decently proud of it tho and I hope you all like it :)

The child shifted in Beelzebub’s bed, laying on their stomach as they propped their head up. They blinked, watching silently as the elder of the two demons woke his twin. Belphegor let out a tired sigh as Beelzebub had to pull him up to sit up on the bed. The child couldn’t help a slight giggle as The Avatar of Sloth tiredly thunked his head against The Avatar of Gluttony’s chest.

The red head looked over his shoulder at the child, only for them to quickly hide their face in the pillow. It was warm and comforting, the scent overpowering and  _ safe _ . It was all so different than what they had before. They blinked, looking up as Beelzebub gently rested a hand on their head.

He took note of the way the human stiffened, but they loosened up as the demon gently ruffled their messy brown hair. They huffed and pouted softly before leaning into the touch. He hummed gently,”Wait here for us to get back.”

The child’s blue eyes widened for a moment, hesitating.  _ They didn’t want to be alone _ ! Their heart raced in their chest, shaking as they tried to hide the tears building in their eyes. It would… _ It would be fine _ ,  _ right _ ? They did their best to swallow down their fear and, after a long minute, they relaxed and nodded stiffly.

The demon smiled brightly, ruffling the human’s hair once more-only a little less careful this time-earning a yelp from them. He chuckled and moved to leave the room,”We’ll bring back food.”

The brown haired human child blinked softly before smiling and waving goodbye. They spoke softly, barely audible in their tone,”Bye-Bye…”

* * *

They sat against the headboard of the bed, staring at their lap silently. They were bored and antsy, grumbling as they shifted absentmindedly. They ran their fingers over the dark bruises and cuts that lined their pale skin, wincing in pain as tears built in their sapphire eyes.

What did they do to deserve being hurt?  _ Why did their skin have to be painted with scars _ ?

The human jolted and stiffened as a weight rested on the bed in front of them, shifting their balance. Fear caught in their throat and their thoughts ran faster than they could process. They did their best to catch their breath, looking up shakily as they desperately tried to prevent tears from pouring down their bruised cheeks.

Beelzebub smiled, a sandwich half out of his mouth. He handed the child a sandwich as well, watching as they relaxed and let out a breath they didn’t even realize they were holding.

The two ate their sandwiches in comfortable silence, the brown haired child feeling any tension melt away. It felt nice, safe. 

After a moment, Beelzebub finished his third sandwich and pulled out a small box from his hoodie pocket. He smiled warmly as they tilted their head, letting the cards slide out into his hands,”Do you want to play a game?”

The child nodded, humming softly as a light seemed to glow in their bright blue eyes,”mhmm…!”

The demon set up the game, smiling warmly as the child spoke softly-this time without hesitation,”How do you play…?”

* * *

The child jolted in their sobbing, pressing themselves against the corner as they sat on the floor. They pressed their knees against their chest, hiding their face against their lap. They shook with every pained sob, struggling to gasp in air. Everything hurt and they couldn't process a single thought.

They didn’t understand what was happening. They didn’t understand why it felt as if their chest was tightening with every panicked gasp. They couldn’t breathe…!  _ They couldn’t breathe _ ! Why did everything hurt so badly?! We’re they dying?!

They reached up and grasped tightly at their messy, greasy and matted hair. The human bit their lips until blood poured down their chin, trying to mute the sounds of their sobbing. 

They didn't even acknowledge the light turning on in the bedroom, nor the nearly silent footsteps approaching. Belphegor sighed and crouched in front of the child, waiting for their head to slowly look up and see the demon. The human jolted with another panicked breath, scrambling to try and wipe away their burning tears with frantic apologies.

Belphegor let out a deep sigh, opening his arms tiredly,”C’mon. It's ok.”

Their eyes widened in surprise before letting out a pained sob and collapsing into the demon’s arms. The Avatar of Sloth hummed sleepily, shifting to pick up the trembling human-although a bit less carefully than Beelzebub would have. The child clung to him weakly, crying into his shoulder.

He let out a tired yawn as he sat on his bed, setting them down next to him. They leaned against him, trying to aggressively rub the tears away from their eyes. Belphegor watched silently as they struggled to try and calm their breathing, the child spaced out and barely realized what was fully happening.

The demon sighed and pulled the human closer against him, glancing over at the stuffed toys he had scattered messily to the side of his bed. He let out a defeated huff, looking down at them,”Hey…human.”

They let out a weak sniffle and struggled gasp, but they still managed to look up at him.

“Want me to tell you a story?”

The human tried-and failed-to wipe their eyes dry, hesitating before nodding sharply.

* * *

Beelzebub blinked as he walked in the bedroom, tilting his head at the sight in front of him. Belphegor was sitting on his bed, surrounded by stuffed toys and using the dolls to act out a story as the human watched silently in awe.

He held up a purple lion and a green cat plush, a yellow goat on the bed in front of him,”And so Belphie and Satan managed to push the blame of their little, silly prank onto the poor, poor Mammon.”

The child giggled tiredly, wiping a tear stain from their eye,”What happened to him?”

A small, amused smile slipped onto the demon’s face, although his voice wasn’t as expressive. He held up a red teddy bear and a blue bird stuffed animal,”Lucifer asked the big, strong Beel to take Mammon aaaand~”

He laughed sleepily as they eagerly tilted their head, leaning forward as they sat on their knees. He picked up the goat by its back leg, lifting it up above his head carelessly,”Hung up the poor, greedy, scumbag upside down like a chandelier.”

Beelzebub smiled brightly, chuckling warmly as he walked over and ruffled the younger demon’s hair. The human giggled as Belphegor’s cheeks grew bright red, putting down the dolls with an annoyed huff. The brown haired child rubbed their eye, yawning and struggling to keep their eyes open.

The red head blinked before picking them up with an amused hum, carrying them over to his bed. They tried to insist otherwise, only for their body to betray them with a yawn as they sunk into the soft mattress. Beelzebub smiled and pulled the blanket over them, watching as they drifted on and off.

Belphegor hesitated before letting out a deep sigh, standing up and walking over. He handed them the red teddy bear with a tired hum, gently running a hand through their hair,”Take care of it for me,’kay?”

They looked at the plush, humming sleepily. It was a deep red color with a grumpy expression and shiny, black, button eyes. After a long moment they nodded, holding it close as they dozed off.

* * *

The child’s eyes snapped open, panic rushing through their veins. They held the teddy bear close, breath coming in ragid, raw gasps. It took them a moment to process where they were, rubbing tears out of their eyes as their vision adjusted to the dark.

Beelzebub and Belphegor were asleep in the younger’s bed on the other side of the room, curled up together like children. The human stared at them silently, hugging the teddy bear tightly against their chest. They didn’t want to bother either of them…

But…

_ They didn’t want to be alone _ .

Would they be mad? They didn’t seem like they’d get mad but what if they messed up? Would they get rid of them? They sniffled and rubbed their eyes again, breath hitching. They were scared, still panicked and terrified from the dream that haunted their mind.

They hesitated, but eventually swallowed down their anxiety. The child slid down from Beelzebub’s bed, walking over to Belphegor’s with quiet footsteps. They hesitantly reached to gently shake the 6th born’s back, stepping back when the red headed demon began to stir.

He sat up, stretching before sleepily looking over at the human, tilting his head. They rubbed their eyes tiredly, holding the red teddy bear in one arm. Their blue eyes remained locked on the floor for a good moment, before looking up at the demon with a soft, hushed whisper of a tone,”I can’t…I can’t ‘leep…can I…can I ‘leep with you?”

Beelzebub blinked, processing the soft voice and what they were trying to say before humming and helping the child up on the bed with the two demons. They curled up between the twins, holding their bear close as their eyelashes fluttered closed contently. The younger clung closer to the human in his sleep, the elder resting his arm over the small child as he fell back to sleep.

It all felt… _ safe _ .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Avatar of Sloth sighed and smiled slightly,”Thanks.”
> 
> Asmodeus wiggled his shoulders a bit playfully, humming as he went back to painting Belphegor’s nails,”Don't mention it!”
> 
> “Just don’t tell Lucifer. I don’t want to deal with that right now.”
> 
> “Of course. I can keep a secret~,” Asmodeus smirked, winking again as Belphegor rolled his eyes tiredly.
> 
> “Yeah, yeah…Thanks.””

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmo time~!  
> Once Again! Thank you all for all the support! It means a lot and I’m so glad everyone’s enjoying this fic! You guy’s have no clue how thankful I am 🥺  
> I’d also rq like to clarify that the exchange program is happening during this fic-though MC isnt there and Belphie was never locked up.  
> I have a lot planned for this fic and I hope you guys like this chapter + what i have prepared for the next! Thank you sm!!!

Asmodeus hummed as he let himself into the twin’s room, clicking his tongue dramatically,” _ Belphie _ ~! Just because we don’t have class today doesn’t mean you can sleep all day. It’ll ruin your skin!”

The demon sighed in annoyance as Belphegor only shifted in his sleep, curling tighter around what he assumed was a pillow. The fifth born walked over, huffing,”Belphie-“ He cut himself off as his eyes widened in surprise, noticing a mess of fluffy brown hair poking out from under the blanket.

The child let out a tired whine, shifting and stretching in the Avatar of Sloth’s arms as he hid his face against the pillow under his head,”What do you want, Asmo…?”

“Well I  _ was  _ going to be nice and paint your nails,” A slight, frustrated pout slipped onto the Avatar of Lust’s face,”But now I’d like to know what that is.”

Belphegor let out a soft, tired hum, still not bothering to open his eyes,”What it looks like.”

The human grumbled, holding their teddy bear closer as their face scrunched up tiredly. The tired demon hummed, keeping his arms wrapped around them like he would a pillow. Their sapphire eyes slowly fluttered open, looking up at Asmodeus tiredly in his confusion. The brunet demon sighed dramatically before humming, smiling at the child,”Hello there.”

They let out a grumbled, tired whine as they sat up. The child rubbed their eyes and stretched, staring at Asmodeus hesitantly as they held the red teddy bear close to their chest. Belphegor let out a stretched out, tired sigh as he propped his torso up with his arm. The older demon hummed with a smile and purr-like chuckle, crouching down to the human’s level,”I’m Asmodeus. It’s wonderful to meet you.”

They hesitated, glancing at the younger demon nervously. After a moment they turned back to Asmodeus, opening their mouth to speak only for their face to contort in confusion as they processed how to pronounce the demon’s name. Belphegor rolled his eyes, huffing in amusement,”Just call him Asmo.”

The child nodded slightly, taking a moment before looking at the brunet demon with a nervous, yet confident smile,”Athmo!”

Asmodeus’s eyes widened before he smiled brightly and giggled, ruffling the human’s hair,”Oh you really are just the cutest!” 

Their face heated up with embarrassment, hiding behind their bear before looking up as the hand was pulled away. The Avatar of Lust eyed the child with a hum. Their skin was sickly pale, painted with blotches of black and blue paired with rosey red gashes. Even with the oversized clothing draped over them he could see how frail and thin their body was. His hand felt grimy and dirty from even just barely touching their mess of dark brown hair.

He let out a soft huff before running his well manicured fingers against the human’s bruised cheek, smiling softly,”What’s your name, little one?”

Their eyes widened a bit in surprise, not expecting the question. They felt their chest ache and their stomach twist, panic rising in their throat. The word rested on the tip of their tongue but something in the back of their mind made them terrified of saying it. Whenever anyone said their name, something bad always happened. They’d be hit, yelled at, locked in their room…nothing good ever came from their name. So, Instead they shifted uncomfortably, heart racing as they glanced down at the red teddy bear they held close to their frail form. 

They looked at the shine to the black eyes, the way the grumpy looking button’s shimmered in the lighting. They swallowed down their panic the best they could, hesitating-afraid they’d be called out for making up a new name,”Button…” They took a deep breath and looked up at Asmodeus nervously,”My…My name is Button…”

* * *

The child-Button sat on Beelzebub’s bed, watching the red head do sit ups on the floor. They didn’t understand what the demon was doing, tilting their head. They shifted on the bed, staring as Beelzebub’s muscles stretched with each movement. The human enjoyed watching, curious as to exactly what he was doing.

They had even been given a job to do! It made them feel important! Whenever Beelzebub needed it, Button would hand him his water bottle or a snack. They liked feeling useful. The demon even patted their head when they did their job. They felt wanted and it made them giddy and excited.

Beelzebub sat up, adjusting to finish that portion of his workout as he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. He held his arm out for his water bottle, smiling as Button happily handed it to him. He took a quick chug before reaching up to ruffle the child’s hair from his spot on the floor, watching as the child beamed at his praise,”Thank you.”

He stood up and handed them the water bottle, stretching and bending until his muscles popped with a loud crack-making Button yelp in surprise before tilting their head childishly in curiously. The demon chuckled and took a bite of the snack the child had handed him, speaking with a mouth full of food,”Do you want to help me some more?”

Button’s smile grew, nodding eagerly. Beelzebub hummed with a smile, finishing his snack before getting ready to begin his pushups. He helped the human child get seated on his back, rolling his shoulders a bit to adjust to the weight before slowly beginning the exercise-keeping count with a deep hum to his voice,”1…2…3…”

They sat on his back, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt nervously as they blinked in awe. Their amazement only grew as they rose and fell at a steady pace from the demon’s controlled movements.

“4…5…6…7…”

The brunet child beamed, giggling quietly and kicking their legs excitedly. They were glad they could help-the thought alone making them beyond happy as they listened to the red heads deep toned counting.

* * *

Belphegor sat on Asmodeus’s bed, the older brother seated in front of him-grasping the younger’s hand in his own. The Avatar of Sloth struggled to stay awake as The Avatar of Lust painted his nails with precise, clear strokes. The brunet hummed, nails digging into his brother’s hand every time he started to doze and shifted his hand.

The seventh born yelped as he felt the fifth born’s nails prick against his skin again, growling,”Can you quit that?”

Asmodeus hummed, completely ignoring Belphegor’s hiss as he kept his focus on the boy’s nails,”You know I think it’s cute that you and Beel are so attached to the human~.”

Belphegor sighed, opening his mouth to argue only for Asmodeus to sigh dramatically, looking away with an annoyed and disappointed pout,”The human’s cute but…you really should bathe it. It felt gross just touching it’s hair…”

The younger brother huffed, shifting in how he sat as he tried not to fall asleep. He carefully pulled his hand away from the older brother’s grasp, glancing tiredly at the fresh nail polish. He yawned and rolled his shoulders, letting Asmodeus grab his other hand and get to work. He watched with a bored glance,”Well it’s not like we have any clean clothes for them.”

“Well, temporarily you could always borrow from that cute little chihuahua,” He raised his brow silently as The Avatar of Lust hummed, letting him continue. Asmodeus pressed his finger against his lips and winked, smirk spreading across his features,”As for proper clothes, leave that to me.”

The Avatar of Sloth sighed and smiled slightly,”Thanks.”

Asmodeus wiggled his shoulders a bit playfully, humming as he went back to painting Belphegor’s nails,”Don't mention it!”

“Just don’t tell Lucifer. I don’t want to deal with that right now.”

“Of course. I can keep a secret~,” Asmodeus smirked, winking again as Belphegor rolled his eyes tiredly.

“Yeah, yeah…Thanks.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon chuckled as he stepped into Asmodeus’s bedroom, Luke clinging to his leg as the younger angel complained and held onto his set of extra clothing,”Why are we even here?!”
> 
> The older angel gently patted his ward’s head, shaking his head with an amused smile as the younger huffed and swatted his hand away,”You know you didn’t have to come with me, Luke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update-Winter break ended and I switched from Online to In person schooling this semester so I have less time to write during the day-It doesn’t help that I tend to pass out the moment I get home hgvghvhg  
> This chapter was actually going to be longer and have another scene but it was already getting long and I didn’t want to make it too lengthy compared to previous chapters so that scene will be in the next chapter✨  
> Once again I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you for putting up with the wait :)

The child was curled up in Beelzebub’s bed, holding their red teddy bear close to their chest. Button’s face was half hidden, cheeks pressed against the pillow. Belphegor had surrounded them in the rest of his plushies, the blanket burying the small human. They looked so peaceful, bruised and busted lips gently parted as tears gently formed in the corner of their eyes. It was nice to see them with their guard down.

Beelzebub watched silently, smiling warmly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The blanket rose and fell with every gentle breath, every ounce of hesitance drained from their sleep filled expression. They were like a doll, small and fragile but beautiful when their guard vanished entirely. He hummed quietly, debating if waking them was really necessary. They looked so at home-as if they had been living with the demon forever.

The ginger gently reached forward to run a hand through their hair-ignoring the dirt that brushed against his fingers. The child leaned into the man’s touch, causing his smile to grow softly. Their face scrunched up after a moment, sleep filled eyes opening slowly as they looked up at Beelzebub. Button hummed absentmindedly, as if not processing the figure in front of them. The brunet yawned tiredly, closing their eyes and rolling over so their face was completely hidden by the massive pillow.

The Avatar of Gluttony sighed, moving his hand away from their mess of matted, dark brown hair. Purple eyes watched the sleeping figure once more. He watched as they curled up in a fetal position, legs crossing around eachother. They pressed the teddy bear up against their face, hiding whatever bit of skin was showing to the demon,” _ Bee-Bee _ …”

Beelzebub’s smile grew, a deep hum escaping his throat as he gently rested a hand over their shoulder. They shifted slightly, face scrunching up in defiance as they hummed. He gently shook them, careful about his strength as they groaned and tried to squirm away in their absentminded state,”Button…wake up.”

They slowly opened their eyes from the shaking of their frail form. They looked up at Beelzebub once more, barely a second passing before they sat up and pressed themself against the headboard of the demon’s bed. The sixth born’s eyes widened, blinking in surprise as he stared at the human in confusion. The child clung to the red teddy bear, sapphire eyes wide with fear. Their breath came in short, panicked gasps as their body trembled. Button’s gaze seemed distant, fogged by panic as if they didn’t recognize their guardian in front of them.

He scooted back away from the terrified human, holding his wrist against his chest. The human had seemed hesitant at times-even if they tried to hide it-but he hadn’t seen them this panicked. He hadn’t seen so much fear in their eyes-not since the day he had taken them in in a rush of adrenaline and panic.

He sat there with a concerned expression, watching as the child’s breathing slowed after a few minutes. The panic slowly drained from their body as they realized where they were and the fear left their body. Even as their form relaxed he kept his distance-not wanting to startle them any further. They looked up at the demon, still trembling as they held the plushie close. A gentle sniffle escaped them, tears rolling down their cheeks once more,” _ ’m sorry _ …”

Beelzebub reached forward slowly, hesitating-he didn’t rest his hand against the brunet’s head until he confirmed they weren’t uncomfortable with the action. He ran his hand through their hair, humming gently as they leaned into the comfort shakily. Button’s body shook with their tears and whines, apologizing on repeat,” _ I’m sorry I didn’t mean too _ …”

He pulled them close into a tight hug, the child clinging to him with all their strength,”It’s ok. It’s ok…” He kept note of how their body slowly began to relax, calming down as their breathing eased and their frantic apologies silenced. He hummed gently, running one hand over their back as he shifted them in his arms, standing up carefully as to not send them into another panic attack,”How does a bath sound? I can wash your hair. Asmo even said we could use his bath.”

They didn't say anything, just sniffling quietly before nodding and burying their face in Beelzebub’s shoulder as he carried them out of the bedroom. They felt  _ safe  _ in the demon’s arms.

* * *

Simeon chuckled as he stepped into Asmodeus’s bedroom, Luke clinging to his leg as the younger angel complained and held onto his set of extra clothing,”Why are we even here?!”

The older angel gently patted his ward’s head, shaking his head with an amused smile as the younger huffed and swatted his hand away,”You know you didn’t have to come with me, Luke.”

The blonde blushed, pouting angrily as he grasped the bundle of clothes in his arms tighter,”I’m not going to just let those demons have my clothes without knowing why! Who knows what they could want with them!”

Simeon sighed, smile turning into one that mixed concern and amusement as he shushed Luke,”Really, you should have more trust. They aren't all as bad as you think.”

The child’s pout grew, opening his mouth to speak only to be quieted again as Simeon opened the door to Asmodeus’s bathroom. The Avatar of Lust and Avatar of Gluttony sat on the edge of the demon’s grand bathtub. The fifth born was shirtless, humming gently as he ran his lotion covered hands over a small figure’s face. The sixth born had set his normal jacket to the side, gently lathering his soapy fingers through the human’s hair. Belphegor was sitting on the floor, hugging his pillow tiredly as he watched his siblings. The angel blinked in surprise-he wasn’t fully sure what he was expecting but the two demons helping wash and care for a human child so gently seemed so out of place.

The brunet child sat in the tub, sickenly pale body on display. Their skin was covered in bruises and cuts, a nasty looking olding wound on their hip. He could see their ribs and noticed how their chest heaved with each shaky breath they took. Simeon was certain even young human toddlers weren’t as small or frail. They pouted and shifted slightly in detest to Asmodeus’s insistent rubbing, dirt and muck rolling down their cheeks from their hair as Beelzebub washed it out.

Belphegor briefly glanced at the two before yawning and hiding his face in his pillow, going back to watching his older brothers. Luke hesitantly watched, holding the clothes tightly as he looked up to Simeon in his confusion. Simeon remained silent, holding his hand out to keep the younger angel from moving or saying anything. 

After a moment, Asmodeus scooted back as Beelzebub grabbed a shower head to rinse the suds out of their hair. A smile spread across the ginger’s face, grabbing a towel to dry the human’s hair before lifting them up and setting them onto the ground. There was such a caring look in his eyes as he helped dry them off-gently and carefully making sure to avoid any serious injuries and watching his strength-stopping with any slight wince of pain the child gave.

Beelzebub kneeled down in front of them with a first aid kit, opening it and getting ready to bandage their bruise painted form before blinking and looking over towards the doorway as Simeon smiled warmly,”May I?”

The demon hesitated before nodding, moving out of the way as the angel sat down in front of the child. He watched them lock up, watching him hesitantly-like a rabbit standing before a wolf. Simeon just smiled brightly, waiting for them to realize he meant no threat and relax. Once they let him, he hummed and began bandaging the wounds gently,”What’s your name, little lamb?”

The child didn’t answer, Belphegor sighing and tiredly speaking up for them,”Their names Button.”

Simeon nodded, chucking as the child squirmed when he cleaned the wound on their hip. They seemed so young, shorter than Luke and way more frail-and yet they behaved so well under the angel's gentle touch. Button stared at him silently as he worked on bandaging their arm, Simeon looking at them with a knowing glance,”Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

They hesitated a bit before speaking softly, voice quiet and raw,”You're really pretty…”

He blinked, laughing as Asmodeus let out a loud, mock-offended, fake gasp-drawing Button’s attention away from the angel as the demon pretended to be more upset than he was and plastered a look of hurt on his face,”Simeon’s pretty but I’m not?!”

Button stared at Asmodeus silently before a sad, apologetic frown formed against their face,”I-I’m thorry-sorry! You’re really pretty too, Athmo…!”

Asmodeus pretended to wipe away a tear, ignoring Simeon’s chuckling and the annoyed looks and eye rolls from his younger brothers,”I am?”

Button nodded sternly, pouting awkwardly,”Mhm! The prettiest!”

The demon laughed and smiled, crouching down in front of the child and roughly pinching their cheeks,”Of course I am! Was that ever a question?”

The human blinked before giggling softly, not noticing the way Asmodeus took a better look at their now clean form. Their skin was still painted with bruises, but now he could see just how pale and damaged their skin really was. With the dirt washed out, their hair was a much softer light brown-similar in color to the demon’s-and fluffed up gently. Somehow even their eyes looked so much brighter.

Asmodeus’s smile grew, nearly beaming as he picked up Button and spun them around. The fifth born demon giggled and held them close to his chest,”Alright~ Now let's get you dressed, cutie!”

Simeon took the clothes from Luke with a smile, walking over towards the demon and human. Button hesitantly reached to grab the outfit, insisting that they could dress themselves despite both Asmodeus and Beelzebub offering to help. Luke silently watched from the doorway, the child confused and frustrated as he tried to understand what was happening. 

It wasn’t until he watched them struggle with one of the buttons on the clean white shirt that he huffed and walked over. The angel knelt down to help the human, cheeks flushing as he grumbled and looked up at the flustered child he was helping,”If those demons do anything to hurt you, let me know and I’ll make them pay!”

The older of the two angels sighed and chuckled, shaking his head in amusement,”Now, Now, Luke…”

Button stood there silently, hesitating as they struggled to find their voice. After a long moment they shook their head stubbornly-though there was a slight edge to their voice-as if it was forced or they didn't fully believe it deep down,”They won’t hurt me. Beel and Belphie and-and Athmo are taking care of me…! They’ll keep me safe…!”

_ They’ll keep me safe _ .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hesitated, pouting softly. They wanted to thank him. He had been so kind to them even when they didn’t deserve it-even when they had been a hassle or a bother. They gently tugged on the demon’s sleeve, looking up at him,”Can I pick you an outfit?”
> 
> His eyes widened in surprise a bit before smiling nervously. He was glad they were opening up to him but…,”Ah-there's no need for that, sweetie.”
> 
> They shook their head, sniffling softly,”But you picked me one…it’s only fair. Please?”
> 
> “Ah…well, if you insist…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beel is Button’s dad-It’s official now-Hes Papa✨😌  
> This chapter is very self indulgent and very Asmo focused with some Solodeus cuz comfort ship go brr :)  
> I have also given up on keeping each chapter around the same length-I’m just gunna set a personal word count minimum to aim for and see what happens from there because i have no self control Bbghvg  
> ALSO! I officially have Button drawn out! Its just a basic colored sketch but I think its cute and I’m proud of their design :)  
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/713995198589567016/806700208212934666/image0.png

Button did their best to follow Asmodeus and behave, looking around nervously at the crowds of demons that walked past them. There were so many people, so many unfamiliar faces. Their thoughts raced, heart pounding in their chest as they tried to stay calm. It was so much easier to stay-or pretend to stay calm back at the house. So much easier to behave and make everyone happy. They held the Avatar of Lust’s hand tightly, faintly aware of him talking but unable to process any of the words he said. There were so many unfamiliar people… 

What if one of them hit them? What if they yelled or were like Mother and Father? Their eyes burned with tears they wouldn't let fall, throat and chest aching in pain as they struggled to breathe normally. They were afraid-so afraid. Would Asmodeus be mad if they told him they were scared? Would he think they were a burden? A hassle? Would he scream at them for crying? Would he hate them? The more they thought the worse it got, choking on their own attempts to breathe as they grasped Asmodeus’s hand tighter.

They hadn’t even realized how badly they had started shaking, nails digging into the demon’s hand. Button kept their eyes focused on their own feet as they walked, breath coming in short, shaky breaths in attempt not to start sobbing. They didn’t notice Asmodeus watching them, sunset peach eyes studying their weakened form with a hint of pity. The child jolted nervously as they were suddenly picked up. Their eyes watering as they took a moment to figure out what had happened. 

Asmodeus held the human against his hip, humming as they wrapped their arms around his neck. He shifted to take the end of his scarf and wipe their tears gently. They nervously looked away, sniffling. The demon chuckled softly at their embarrassment, purring,”Are you alright, darling?” He noticed them staring off at the crowds of demons walking back, following their gaze and noticing how they locked up the more people passed,”Aw don’t worry~ Uncle Asmo won’t let anyone hurt you.”

They blinked nervously, sniffling. For a moment Asmodeus thought he’d have to say something more to calm them down, but eventually they whimpered softly,”R-really?”

He giggled, nodding with a wink,”Now let's get you some clothes, okay?”

They hesitated, looking over their shoulder at the crowds before sniffling and nodding,”’Kay…”

Asmodeus smiled, humming and bouncing Button a bit on his hip as he walked,”Want me to paint your nails when we get back~?”

They blinked, eyes lighting up slightly as they nodded sharply. It was adorable how excited they got over the littlest things,”P-please?”

The demon giggled, nuzzling his head against their chest playfully for a moment to draw a soft laugh from them,”Of course~! Now let’s get you some clothes, cutie!”

* * *

Asmodeus helped adjust Button’s shirt collar, pulling it up and over the sweater with a hum as they did their best not to move and upset the demon. The Avatar of Lust smiled, brushing off the sweater a bit before standing up and watching in amusement at the way the human’s eyes lit up in response to the outfit. It wasn’t super fancy, but he found something cute that fit the child well-pale blue jeans, a baby blue and white dress shirt with a cream sweater overtop, a black string bow clipped together with a glistening navy blue jewel to go with the outfit. He had also found the cutest little light brown boots for them.

“Does it fit ok? Not too tight?” He couldn't help but laugh as they nodded eagerly, sitting on the changing room bench and kicking their legs energetically,”Cute, hm?”

They nodded sharply, looking up with a smile-they had never had anything so nice picked out specifically for them,”I love it!”

The demon ruffled the human child’s hair gently, taking pride in the way they giggled softly,”Of course you do! Uncle Asmo knows best!”

They leaned into the touch without realizing it, letting Asmodeus gently stylize their hair with his fingers. They didn’t realize how comforting another’s touch could be. Everyone had been so kind to them. Beelzebub had taken them in and started taking care of them-saved them from the daily fear and danger they lived through before. Belphegor stayed by their side, even when they broke down. He didn’t yell at them or hit them for crying. And here Asmodeus was picking out outfits for them and doting on them. They didn’t see them as a bother-they didn’t hate them like father and mother did. They didn’t understand why they cared, but they just wished they could do something to thank them…

“Are you alright?”

They blinked as Asmodeus pulled his hand away, the fifth born demon now crouching down in front of them again with a concerned expression. They sniffled, putting their hand to their cheek as they realized warm tears had begun to trail down their cheeks. The demon was worried about them-he  _ cared _ . It took them a moment to find their voice, breath hitching as they nodded,”mhm…’m ‘kay.”

Asmodeus wiped away a tear from Button’s cheek, humming with a smile as he adjusted the bow against their neck again,”Good. Now, want to help me find you another outfit?”

They hesitated, pouting softly. They wanted to thank him. He had been so kind to them even when they didn’t deserve it-even when they had been a hassle or a bother. They gently tugged on the demon’s sleeve, looking up at him,”Can I pick you an outfit?”

His eyes widened in surprise a bit before smiling nervously. He was glad they were opening up to him but…,”Ah-there's no need for that, sweetie.”

They shook their head, sniffling softly,”But you picked me one…it’s only fair. Please?”

“Ah…well, if you insist…”

* * *

Button tiredly clung to Asmodeus as the demon carried the human on his hip, humming and talking cheerfully as he carried the several bags of clothes in his free arm. The child didn’t process anything he said, yawning and tucking their head in the crook of his neck, humming against the silky black scarf. They were exhausted-completely drained from walking around the area all day-was it day? They had yet to see the sun-and stopping by an ungodly number of stores. 

Asmodeus cooed softly as he felt them relax and struggle not to doze off in his arm. He bounced them gently to get their attention, fully aware they weren’t listening to him as he rambled-he had been talking to himself for the last five minutes just to pass time in all honesty. Plus, hearing his own voice was never a bad thing.

They shifted to look up at him, light brown hair falling messily over their face as they yawned. They were still in the angels' clothing, somehow still too big for them-the white fabric fitting loosely around them and making them appear even smaller than they really were. Asmodeus giggled at the way they grumbled tiredly, seemingly forgetting about the crowds in their exhausted state. He leaned forward a bit to boop their nose with his own, humming,”Are you ready to grab a bite to eat or is the little one too tired?”

The child buried their face in the demon’s scarf again with a conflicted huff. They were tired but they were also hungry and something to eat sounded amazing right now.

“Asmo?”

Button’s face scrunched up, tilting their head ever so slightly so they could look over the demon’s shoulder at the snowy haired man approaching without having to move their face from Asmodeus’s neck. The Avatar of Lust lit up, humming cheerfully as he turned to face the sorcerer,”Solomon~!”

Solomon walked over and brushed champagne hair aside to kiss the demon’s cheek with a hum before looking at the amount of shopping bags he had tossed across his arms. He sighed and shook his head,”Sometimes I feel bad for your wallet.”

The child subconsciously clung to Asmodeus tighter, fingers digging against the fabric of his shirt for a better grasp. They didn’t know who the white haired adult was but he gave them a weird feeling-he felt similar to them in an odd way and yet they didn’t trust him. It was weird and they didn’t know how to feel about it.

Solomon hadn’t acknowledged them just yet, tilting his head up and away from the shorter man’s attempt to kiss him properly. He had an amused smirk on his face, taking advantage of Asmodeus’s arms being full to tease him as he chuckled slightly. He shook his head with a hum, kissing the demon briefly on the lips before glancing over at the child. Button jolted, hiding their face against the fifth born’s neck.

“Is this the ‘little lamb’ Simeon and the chihuahua mentioned?”

“Mhmm~ Beel found them. Cute aren’t they?” Asmodeus bounced Button against his hip gently, humming playfully.

Solomon smiled, taking note of the bruising and bandaging that peeked out from under the child’s clothes. One of their eyes was bruised and blackened-the sapphire gaze not fully opened if you looked closely. There was a cut against their lip that they hadn’t managed to clean and bandage properly. It was nasty but it wasn’t anything major, though it might leave a lasting scar. Button looked away, hiding their face anxiously as the white haired man hummed,”They are. Almost as cute as you.”

“But not quite?”

“No, not quite as cute as you.”

They didn’t understand the interaction, keeping their face hidden. They could feel the demon breathing, feel his heartbeat and an odd, powerful feeling radiating from him. They didn’t trust Solomon-or at the very least were hesitant-but Asmodeus didn’t seem worried. The way they talked to each other was confusing though-they had started ignoring the conversation after a few minutes, focusing only on the relaxing sound of the Avatar of Lust’s heart.  _ Adults are weird _ …

* * *

Button sat back against the booth seat, full stomach and comfortable cushion practically demanding he dozed off. They looked at Asmodeus next to him, the demon smiling and laughing playfully as he spoon fed Solomon from across the table. They couldn’t read the white haired man’s expression, but he didn’t look upset.

Their eyelids felt heavy, head swiveling to the side slightly as they watched the cafe. There were so many demons, so many noises. They bit their lip, drawing their knees up to their chest. The child could hear people talking in booths all around them, waiters and customers walking past every few moments. The more they lost focus on their now finished plate and began to doze off, the louder everything became.

They were tired and drained and that fact was  _ not  _ helping with how panicked they got around others. They tried to swallow down the emotion, the human wrapping their arms around their knees and grasping tightly to the soft white fabric. It was all so loud, the noise assaulting their skull. It was getting overwhelming, instinctively leaning back against Asmodeus.

The demon blinked and shifted, gently running a hand against their fluffy honey brown hair,”Are you alright, cutie?”

The touch and voice was comforting, and yet the added noise caused their breath to hitch again. They were tired and upset and it was all so overwhelming. Everything seemed to be an attack against them and they felt something building up in their chest. Everything was just way too much and they were starting to get  _ angry _ . They just wanted to go back home. 

“I wan…” They wanted to go back home. They wanted to cling to their teddy bear and curl up in a pile of blankets. They wanted someone to hold them and let them be dependent. They wanted someone to protect them. They wanted…,”I wan Beel…”

They could feel the couple’s eyes on them, feeling their pity and concern. Beelzebub took care of them, kept them safe and made sure they were happy. He let them help them with his workouts and gave them food. When they were tired he’d carry them to bed and would tuck them in. When they had nightmares he’d hold them close and let them fall asleep against him,”I wan Beel…I wan…” He protected them. He treated them like family even when they became a problem or hassle to deal with. They felt their anger bubble up, frustrated and desperate for comfort as they turned to snap at Asmodeus, tears pouring down their cheeks,”I WAN PAPA!”

Sobs started wracking their body, folding in on themselves as they whimpered and whined,”I wan Papa…”

Asmodeus and Solomon glanced at each other, the demon hesitant to touch the child again. Neither understood what they meant nor why they were so distressed. They didn’t have to say anything to understand what they were both thinking-Who was ‘Papa’? Beelzebub hadn’t told Asmodeus were he had found the child-nor what situation they had been taken from-but how bad of a state they had been in was enough to guess it hadn’t been anything good. Asmodeus ran a hand through their hair again, humming in concern,”Oh sweetie…your dads in the human world, isn't he?”

Anger built up inside them, smacking the fifth born’s hand away with a sob,”NO! I wan  _ Papa _ !”

Solomon stared silently for a moment before speaking softly,”Button…do you mean…?”

Asmodeus sat there in confusion for a long moment, holding the hand that had been swatted away before his eyes widened in realization,”Do you mean Beel?”

Button just sniffled, voice becoming a soft, heart broken whine,” _ wan Papa _ …”

The demon shifted to hold the sobbing child, keeping them close with a soft, amused smile,”Aw…Darling~, let's get you back to Papa then.”

They sniffled, hitching with a whimper,”please…”

Solomon smiled in amusement, resting his chin on his palm as he watched Asmodeus coo and scoop up the child with a hum,”Why don’t we get him something to eat to bring back? We can even throw a little fashion show of all your new outfits for Papa and Uncle Belphie!”

They aggressively wiped away a tear, shaking,”R-Really…?”

He booped their nose with a giggle, standing up and spinning them around,”Of course!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Button blinked, trying to remember where they had heard that name before. They pouted a bit, lost in thought before shaking their head and looking up at him again,”Thatan?”
> 
> Asmodeus tried to hold back his giggling as Satan started to look increasingly annoyed,”No-Satan.”
> 
> “…Thatan?”
> 
> “No,” Button looked away nervously, Satan breathing out harshly,”…Good enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> I started writing at 7:30, expecting to maybe write for an hour or 2 and get half way through the chapter  
> The next thing i knew i blinked and it was 10 and i had written the entire thing  
> I have no clue how that happened but hey here’s Chapter 7 :)  
> As always I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

Button sat on Asmodeus’s lap, the demon sitting on his bed leaned back against the headboard as he hummed and ran his fingers through the human’s hair. They leaned into the touch, remaining quiet as they kept their eyes closed. They didn’t want to look into the green eyes studying them.

Satan leaned forward in his chair, chin rested on his knuckle,”So the rumors are true then.”

The younger brother looked up with a knowing gaze, purring,”Hmm?”

The elder stood up, walking over to stand by Asmodeus’s bed,”You really did have a child with you,” He studied Button with his eyes, humming,”A human at that.”

Button kept their eyes down on the mattress, biting their lip. They really wished they'd stop talking about them like they weren’t there. The Avatar of Lust’s nails running against their scalp felt nice but it still annoyed them that everyone kept acting as if they weren’t a person. It was as if the blonde knew how they felt, his gaze locked on them with a strange look as he sat down,”Is Lucifer aware?”

The fifth born smiled innocently,”Is he supposed to be?”

“He won’t be happy that you’re hiding something from him.”

Asmodeus looked up at his brother, giggling softly with a mischievous look in his peach eyes,”Since when did you care what Lucifer thinks?”

A smirk spread across Satan’s face, the demon humming as he reached over to lift the human’s chin and get a better look at their face,”I never said I did. It’s name is?”

They  _ really  _ wish they’d stop referring to them as if they were an object or pest. They pouted, anger boiling up inside. They didn’t understand why they were getting so frustrated so quickly but they were tired and annoyed,”Button! My name is Button!”

They instantly regretted the outburst, thoughts filling with panic as they saw the way the Avatar of Wrath’s eyes widened. Had they messed up? Would he yell at them? Satan just blinked, shaking his head and chuckling-emerald eyes glistening in a way that made them shrink back against Asmodeus without even understanding why-,”Noted,” he smiled, hand over his chest,”My name is Satan.”

Button blinked, trying to remember where they had heard that name before. They pouted a bit, lost in thought before shaking their head and looking up at him again,”Thatan?”

Asmodeus tried to hold back his giggling as Satan started to look increasingly annoyed,”No- _ Satan _ .”

“…Thatan?”

“ _ No _ ,” Button looked away nervously, Satan breathing out harshly,”…Good enough.”

Asmodeus purred, giggling,”Aww~ Even you can’t stay mad at them,” They tilted Button’s chin to look up at him as he rubbed their cheeks with his fingers,”I’m almost jealous!”

Satan growled, eyes narrowing in his frustration,” _ Shut it, Asmo _ .”

* * *

The child leaned back against the chair in the fourth born’s room. They hugged the pillow, looking around at the stacks of books that covered nearly every inch of the floor. It was nice to be able to see more places in the house, not being restrained to Papa’s room-though they still wished they could explore more. They were getting bored.

They looked over at Satan, the blonde sitting on his bed and reading. He hadn’t moved in a long while, eyes glued to his book. He looked so calm. Button stared silently, humming as they carefully slipped down from the cushioned chair. They held the pillow close to their chest, looking down at the books on the floor. A few of them looked familiar-like the book they had used to meet Papa-and they didn’t want to risk anything.

The human carefully navigated the room, avoiding even barely touching a single book. The brunet pulled themselves up onto the small bed, crawling across it to sit next to the demon. When Satan didn’t acknowledge them, they sat on their knees, leaning against his shoulder to look at what he was reading. 

Button pouted-it was all small writing, lots and lots of it. The letters looked familiar-like the newspaper that would arrive at home before Papa found them-but they couldn't read any of the words. What was so interesting about a bunch of random letters?

Satan glanced over at them, sighing as he shifted slightly. Button quickly looked away, hugging the pillow tighter. They hoped they hadn’t upset him. The demon just hummed, eyes returning back to his book,”Do you want me to read to you?”

They instantly brightened up, sapphire eyes sparkling as they nodded sharply. The demon brother chuckled softly, eyes scanning over the page he was on as he tried to find a good spot to start reading aloud. Button beamed, getting settled next to Satan excitedly.

* * *

Satan sighed and closed the novel, humming deeply. His throat was sore, not used to reading to other people-but it was a nice change. He became quickly aware of his arm buzzing, the limb completely numb and stiff. He stretched his free arm, rolling his neck to loosen it before looking down at his other arm. 

The brunet had fallen asleep on his shoulder, pillow abandoned in favor for tightly holding onto the demon. Their lips were gently parted, breathing in and out calmly. A small tear pricked the edge of their closed eyes, cheeks flushed softly. He set the book down, gently patting the human’s head. Button’s lips shifted into a smile, humming and leaning into the touch in their sleep.

He wouldn't be able to move his arm without waking them. The demon let out a deep sigh, rolling his neck once more to pop it. A slight yawn slipped from him, eyelids beginning to feel heavy. How long had he been reading for? 

He slowly leaned back against his bed, laying down and carefully shifting the child from his arm to his chest. Button stirred slightly, stretching out on top of him with a soft squeak,”…thathan…?”

Satan hummed, breathing out sharply in his tired state. He lifted his hand, gently running his fingers through their hair,”Shh. Go back to sleep. I’ll take you back to Beel’s room later.”

They stared at him absentmindedly for a long moment before yawning and curling up on his chest. Their eyes slowly flickered close, humming childishly,”mmmmkay…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke had a giant smile on his face and he really did look like the brunet’s older brother. Solomon smiled at the sight, nearly beaming as Button looked up at him. He proudly held a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other,”I made you something to eat!”
> 
> The younger child watched as the angel locked up, looking up from the book with fear on his face and a tear in his eyes. The blonde closed the book with shaky hands,”Wait! What if their stomach isn't up to it! We shouldn’t do anything to make them feel worse!”
> 
> The sorcerer shook his head, pouting a bit-he almost looked like a kicked puppy,”It’s just soup. Besides, it isn’t good to go on an empty stomach even if you are sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to just be chaotic fluff but then I had an idea and I ended up making myself sad 😔

“What’s taking you two so long? Lucifer isn’t going to be happy if you take too much longer,” Asmodeus pouted as he leaned against the doorframe to the twins’s room, already dressed in his uniform and ready for the meeting. 

Belphegor sat on the edge of Beelzebub’s bed, watching as the older twin gently shook Button’s shoulder. The child simply rolled over, face only partially visible against the pillow as they held their teddy bear close. They hadn’t woken up when they had snuck them breakfast either. 

The sixth born pouted in concern, watching as the human kept shifting and turning restlessly. Their face was a bright red, lips parted with uneasy breath and eyebrows knitted in uncomfortable pain. They were shaking weakly, body trembling with each broken breath.

The youngest of the brothers watched silently before crawling across the bed to rest the back of his head against Button’s forehead. He winced softly, pulling his hand away with an uncertain pout. They were so much hotter than normal, skin soaked with sweat. They whined, holding the plush closer to their chest as they rolled over away from the pair of twins.

Belphegor sighed, watching them curl back up on the other side of the bed,”I don’t think humans are supposed to be that warm.”

They all glanced at each other, none of them certain on how to care for a sick human. They had never been put in this situation and none of them knew enough about the human body. Asmodeus sighed softly, not sounding entirely sure of himself,”I can ask Solomon to pick them up and make sure they're ok while we're gone?”

* * *

Button whined, eyes flickering open softly as they saw a figure standing above the bed. They grumbled and pulled the blanket over their head, holding their bear for dear life. There was a pounding pain in their head and their body ached. They were burning up, feeling all too hot but still desperate for the warmth of the blanket. They just wanted to sleep and sleep until the pain went away.

They heard a soft chuckle from above them, Solomon pulling the blankets back down despite their whining and attempts to steal it back. He sighed and shook his head in amusement,”How are you supposed to walk back with me if you won’t even get out of the covers?”

The child briefly glanced up at him before grumbling and letting out a whiny sob. They rolled onto their stomach, face buried in the pillow. They didn’t feel good and just wanted to close their eyes again,” _ Wanna ‘leep _ …!”

Solomon crossed his arms, an amused smile on his face as he chuckled,”You can sleep once you get to Purgatory Hall. I can’t just leave you here.”

“Nooooooo! Wanna ‘Leep more! Don’ feel good!”

Solomon sighed, humming,”Can’t you make this easy on me?”

Button just whined more, rolling to the side so all Solomon could see was their back and a fluffy mess of soft, light brown hair. The white haired man huffed and suddenly picked the child up, holding them bridal style. They yelped, staring up at him with wide eyes before grumbling and whining. They rolled over in his arms to press themselves against his chest,” _ hurts _ …”

“I know, I know,” He could feel their body shaking in his arms, burning up and sweaty from their fever. He shifted them in his arms so he could carry them easier, feeling them doze off in his hold,”Just try not to throw up on me, okay?”

“Mkay…”

* * *

Luke watched as Solomon gently set the sleeping human child on the couch. Their face was bright red, visibly sweating and breathing in short gasps. The angel hesitated before grasping at the side of the sorcerer’s shirt,”Wait!”

Solomon settled a blanket over Button before stretching,”Hmm?”

The blonde pouted, blushing,”They can sleep on my bed! The couch is uncomfortable!”

Simeon smiled, walking in as he pulled his gloves up,”That's very sweet of you, Luke.”

The child just shook his head, ears glowing a bright pink,”If they’re sick they shouldn’t be sleeping on a couch!”

Solomon smiled and playfully pushed Luke’s hat down over his face,”Alright. Can you get some pain killers from my stuff in the bathroom while I get them settled in?” He hummed, holding his chin in thought,”I believe I also have some cold medicine in there as well.”

Luke beamed for a moment before nodding sternly and running down the hall,”Got it!”

Solomon chuckled, very carefully picking Button back up,”He really is a good kid.”

Simeon smiled, gathering extra blankets and pillows from the couch as he nodded,”I’m proud of him. He’s doing well.”

“Should I grab anything else?”

The older angel hummed, spotting Luke poking his head out of the bathroom door,”Can you grab some cold water and a washcloth?”

“Mhm!!”

* * *

Button whimpered, pain jolting through their body. There was a nice, cold sensation against their forehead. It was nice, helping to ignore the pain against their skull as their head rolled to the side against the pillow. 

“Goodmorning, little lamb.”

They grumbled, tossing their head side to side for a moment before slowly opening their eyes. They instantly whined at the sudden light of the room that made their headache worse. Simeon hummed, chuckling softly as he watched them pull the blanket up and over their head,”Did you sleep well?”

The child nodded slightly, grumbling at the way their head spun. Their stomach ached and each of their limbs felt like jelly. They just wanted the pain to go away-it was so much easier to ignore when they were asleep,”Wanna more ‘leep…”

The angel smiled warmly,”I’ll let you get some more rest in a moment, for now can you please take your medicine? It’ll make you feel better.”

They pulled the blanket down a bit, whining,”It’ll make the hurt go away?”

“It will.”

Button pouted softly,”Really?”

“Really.”

The human pulled the blanket down, slowly sitting up as Simeon took the wash rag off their forehead before it could fall. They already felt dizzy just from moving, stomach nearly threatening to empty in the process. They felt so nauseous, tears prickling in their eyes. The angel hummed and brushed their hair up and out of their face with a soft smile-the touch was oddly calming, Simeon’s very presence in the room making them feel at peace.

He softly messed up their hair before pulling his hand away and getting a spoonful of a sickly purple syrup ready. They didn’t even have to taste it to already know they didn’t like it. The child stuck their tongue out in disgust, the man simply laughing and shaking his head,”It’s not that bad. It’ll help you feel better.”

They hesitated, glancing at the spoon,”P’omise?”

“Promise.”

They looked down at it again before biting down on the spoon and swallowing with a wince. It tasted  _ terrible _ . Simeon laughed as they coughed and whimpered, glaring at the spoon as if it had committed a horrible crime.

“Was it really that bad?”

They just pouted childishly, tongue sticking out. He just chucked and shook his head, helping them lay back down. They watched tiredly as he dipped the rag in the bowl of water, wringing it out and placing it against their forehead. It felt nice against how hot their skin burned. Button tried to ignore the fowl taste in their mouth and the pain that circled in their stomach. 

Simeon hummed and pulled the blanket up over the child, standing up to leave as they yawned and slowly closed their eyes,”Sleep well, Button.”

* * *

Solomon walked in to see Luke sitting on the side of his bed, reading to the younger child. Button had freed themselves from the covers, laying on their stomach on top of a mess of untucked blankets as they listened to the angel with an excited look shining in their eyes. They’re cheeks were still flushed a bright red, eyes half lidded and spaced out-but they still listened eagerly. They looked like a pair of siblings with the duo’s light hair and pale skin-Button’s white silky pajamas and Luke’s normal white clothing only helped to complete the image.

Luke had a giant smile on his face and he really did look like the brunet’s older brother. Solomon smiled at the sight, nearly beaming as Button looked up at him. He proudly held a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other,”I made you something to eat!”

The younger child watched as the angel locked up, looking up from the book with fear on his face and a tear in his eyes. The blonde closed the book with shaky hands,”Wait! What if their stomach isn't up to it! We shouldn’t do anything to make them feel worse!”

The sorcerer shook his head, pouting a bit-he almost looked like a kicked puppy,”It’s just soup. Besides, it isn’t good to go on an empty stomach even if you are sick.”

Button blinked softly, not understanding why Luke looked so panicked. Solomon sat down beside the bed with a bright smile on his face. They hesitated, glancing at the terror on the angel’s face before shifting to sit up on the bed. It didn’t seem so bad? They looked at the white haired man’s welcoming face before letting him feed them a spoonful of the soup.

“…!”

They instantly realized why Luke seemed so afraid. The taste alone was enough to make them gag, stomach churning painfully. The human was sure they could feel the life draining from them, nausea rolling through them instantly. Their throat burned and tears formed in their eyes, coughing as they pulled away from the spoon. Luke yelped and jolted back as Button suddenly doubled over against the edge of the bed, vomiting with a pained whimper. 

Solomon panicked to catch the child as they passed out, nearly falling off the bed. He held the groaning, unconscious human close, carefully avoiding the mess on the floor with a concerned face,”Did I make it too heavy…?”

Luke just whined, looking at Button with fear and worry in his eyes before running off to go find Simeon.

* * *

“ _ Hurts _ …”

Simeon chuckled softly, holding their trembling hand in his own. He gently ran his thumb over the top of their hand to comfort them,”I know I know…”

They whined, burying themselves deeper under the covers. Their head ached with constant pangs of pain, stomach burning and threatening to empty itself again at any moment. Their breath came out in short, heavy bursts and their body shivered with an unnatural chill. They were so cold and tired and it all hurt so much. They weren’t even sure they could focus enough to make out a single coherent thought.

The angel leaned forward, taking his freehand to brush their sweaty hair out of their face. He hummed quietly, watching as they stared blankly at the ceiling. He was sure they looked better before Solomon had brought them here…

He scooted his chair ever so slightly closer to the bed, the child’s head rolling heavily to the side to look at him,”Can I ask you a question, little lamb?”

They weakly closed their eyes, holding their cute little red teddy bear closer,”Mhmmmmm…”

He glanced at the bandages that covered their skin, remembering the inky bruises and strawberry cuts that painted nearly every inch of their snowy pale skin,“What was your life like before you came down here?” 

They whined, sniffling as they shifted to hide their face in the pillow. Button grasped his hand tighter, blue painted nails digging into his skin. For a moment he thought they weren’t going to answer him-and he was already prepared to reassure them that it was ok if they didn’t tell him-but after a long few seconds they whimpered. They spoke softly in a slurred, absentminded tone-but he could tell they were being honest,”Mother was al-always angy…She would yell and thout at me and-and if i got in her way she would hurts me…”

He felt something pull at his heart, eyebrows knitting in concern-who would do that to their own child? Even demons cared about eachother more,”Oh, Button…”

“Father was always ‘leepy…if I bothered him he’d make me stay in my r-room so he wouldn’t have to deal with me and…and…and if I got sad or cried he’d yell at me to thut up. Him and Mother yells at eachother a lot…”

Simeon felt their hand shake in his own, taking his other to tightly grasp their bruised hand. He placed a gentle kiss on their forehead, humming softly. He could see tears roll down their cheeks and his chest ached at how much such a young child had been through,”They won't hurt you anymore. I promise.”


End file.
